Amor tímido outro ponto de vista
by GakuenAlicefan27
Summary: É a mesma história que "Amor tímido" só que sob o ponto de vista do Joe. Não faz diferença ler uma ou outra primeiro, mas é melhor começar por "Amor tímido" que tem alguns detalhes mais claros. JXC


N/A: Oi! Aqui estou eu de novo! Decidi que queria escrever "Amor tímido" de novo, só que dessa vez sob o ponto de vista do Joe, e como eu estou com boa vontade decidi fazer isso hoje. Quanto a fanfiction do Billy e da Julie, eu ainda estou arrumando umas idéias para ela( é que eu fico mudando de idéia o tempo todo). Então, aqui vai a continuação! Vai ser quase a mesma coisa que a outra, Os pensamentos vão ser diferentes, claro, mas vão abordar quase sempre o mesmo tema. Espero que gostem!

Legenda:

Fulano: blá, bláblá-fala do personagem

Cicrano:blábláblá-bléblé-ações do personagem

Beltrano: bláblá(bléblé)- meus pensamentos inúteis mas que eu boto mesmo assim XP

Amor tímido- outro ponto de vista

P.O.V do Joe

Acordei hoje de manhã com uma boa sensação. Sempre que eu acordo gosto de ficar uns minutinhos a mais na cama para o meu cérebro acordar direito, e gosto de ficar olhando para o teto um pouco. O teto do meu quarto é azul, na outra casa onde eu morava ele era amarelo claro e o do hospital era branco. Há alguns meses, quando minha mãe me disse que íamos nos mudar para Wardington City eu senti uma alegria imensa. Primeiro porque tinha finalmente saído do hospital e segundo porque era onde estavam os meus novos amigos, e eu queria muito passar meu tempo livre com eles. Nós realmente fizemos e ainda fazemos muita coisa juntos, mesmo depois da derrota do Naga. E agora as coisas estavam melhorando cada vez mais, porque o Billy e a Julie haviam se mudado para cá e também a ...Chan Lee.

Lembro de quando ela me contou na semana passada. Foi uma surpresa incrível! Quer dizer, com tantos lugares para o pai da Chan ser transferido ele tinha que vir justo para cá! Era o destino a nosso favor, com certeza. Eu sorri para ela na mesma hora, mesmo falando pelo computador. Eu simplesmente não consegui resistir, adoro sorrir para ela, adoro ficar perto dela, perto dessa garota tão linda por dentro e por fora que eu tanto...eu... não deveria pensar essas coisas dela não é? Ela é... minha amiga, não é? Não, para mim ela é muito mais que isso! Eu preciso ouvir a voz dela para sentir que meu dia está completo! Não consigo ficar mais que pouquíssimos dias sem vê-la! Quando lutávamos contra Naga, quando ela me puxou pela mão para tirarmos uma foto, foi uma sensação tão boa aquela proximidade com ela. Naquela época eu estava apaixonado. Hoje, isso não é mais paixão. Eu a amo, mais do que se é possível!

Quem sabe ela não está no blog. Tenho que falar com ela. Saber como está a mudança e contar as novidades. Eu já entrei, esqueci de me desconectar ontem a noite. Tem alguém se conectando, acho que é ela(N/A: a partir daí, eu vou sair do P.O.V do Joe, mas a história se passa sobre o ponto de vista dele).

Chan Lee logged in

Joe: Oi, Chan! Você já completou a mudança(N/A: gente, blog que eu falo é aquele que o Dan e os outros usam, que tem câmera e que eles ficam se vendo)?

Chan Lee: Já-isso significa que eu posso ver ela hoje. Aquela boa sensação estava certa!-

Joe: Bom, você não é a única.

Chan Lee: Como assim?

Joe: O Billy e a Julie também se mudaram para cá. Era isso que eu queria falar com você. Vai ter uma festa de boas-vindas na casa do Marucho(N/A: se é que aquilo se pode chamar de casa, né. Acho que arranhacéu seria mais adequado ¬¬).

Chan Lee: Quando?

Joe: Lá para as oito da noite. Você vai, né?- e depois eu dei um sorriso. Como já disse antes, eu não consigo evitar sorrir para ela. Quero tanto que ela vá. Assim, vou poder vê-la mais cedo do que imaginei e eu quero tanto vê-la de novo. Ela parece ter ficado um pouco vermelha...não, eu devo estar imaginando coisas, isso seria bom demais.-

Chan Lee: Claro que vou!- ela disse retribuindo o sorriso. Ah, droga! Meu rosto está esquentando! Estou ficando vermelho! Meu Deus, que sorriso lindo! Espero que ela não tenha notado! Que vergonha! Opa, minha mãe está me pedindo ajuda.

Joe: Então, eu passo aí e a gente vai junto para lá. Lá para umas sete e meia. Tenho que ir, minha mãe tá pedindo ajuda para mudar a TV de lugar, Tchau!

Chan Lee: Tá bom! Tchau!- nós desligamos e eu fui ajudar minha mãe. Depois disso, eu sentei na minha cama e fiquei pensando, olhando para o nada, com uma coisa na minha cabeça.-

Eu não sabia o que a Chan pensava de mim. E se ela só gostar de mim como um amigo? Tem grandes chances de ela não gostar de mim do jeito que eu gosto dela. Não quero nem pensar o que aconteceria se eu dissesse meus sentimentos e ela não correspondesse. Eu provavelmente morreria de tristeza. Não posso arriscar perdê-la, seria doloroso demais! É melhor não falar nada. Eu não vou chorar, não vou chorar estou quase chorando. Tem muitos garotos melhores que eu por aí, o que ela veria de especial em mim? Ela está cercada de meninos bonitos, e eu não sou nada especial. Tem o Billy, o Dan, o Shun, mas o Billy e a Julie estão namorando, tenho quase certeza, e o Dan e a Runo se gostam, apesar de não admitirem. Não preciso me preocupar tanto em relação a eles. Mas, o Shun, ele faz o tipo popular, que toda garota gostaria de ter como namorado, e eu não chego nem perto disso. Se fosse para a Chan gostar de alguém, provavelmente seria dele. Que menina não gostaria dele? Droga! Comecei a chorar. Não, eu quero que ela goste de mim! De mim! Mas, o que eu posso fazer? Nada. Só quero ficar com ela antes que ela arrume algum namorado. Aí sim, não daria para aguentar, ia doer demais! Só de pensar nisso já dói tanto! Caramba! Quanto tempo eu fiquei pensando nisso? Perdi o dia inteiro! Posso disfarçar meu rosto para não parecer que eu estava chorando, tenho talento para isso. Tenho que correr para a casa dela. Chego lá, toco a campainha, atendem: Chan.

Chan Lee: Oi!- ela diz com uma voz alegre e fecha a porta. Vamos seguindo em direção a casa/arranhacéu do Marucho. Só de estar com ela eu já me sinto feliz. Mas, tem uma coisa errada, ela está com cara de quem... andou chorando!

Joe: Chan, você está bem? Andou chorando?- eu gosto de chamá-la só de Chan, é meu apelido especial para ela. Espero que ela goste também. Ela está com uma cara de nervosa, acho que ela não esperava que eu fosse perguntar isso.-

Chan Lee: Não, é que eu estava dormindo com a cara enterrada no travesseiro e acabei de acordar.- Foi uma boa resposta, mas ela deu uma leve mexida no nariz quando disse isso, eu sei que ela só faz isso quando está mentindo. Estou preocupado, paro e fico olhando para ela. Que bom que ela não percebeu que eu estava chorando também. Mas, eu fiquei um bom tempo disfarçando meu rosto, então não dá para notar.

Chan Lee: O que foi?- ela perguntou olhando para mim também.-

Joe: Você está mentindo.- ela fez uma cara de assustada.

Chan Lee: Quê?!- eu dei um meio sorriso.

Joe: Porque você sempre dá uma leve mexidinha no nariz quando mente, eu sei porque te conheço, Chan. O que aconteceu? Você não pode me contar?- ela pareceu apreensiva, como se estivesse pensando rápido. O que houve com ela? Ela não parecia estar bem. Estou preocupado mesmo! Não quero obrigá-la a falar nada, mas fico triste por que ela não me considera confiável o suficiente para me contar o que está havendo.-

Chan Lee: Não foi nada demais, Joe, eu juro.- ainda estou um pouco triste, mas tudo bem, tenho que dar espaço para ela. Só quero que ela saiba que para qualquer coisa, eu vou sempre estar lá por ela.- Não precisa se preocupar.- Tudo bem, então. Quando quiser ela me conta.-

Joe: Então está bem, vamos continuar andando.- eu digo e seguro a mão dela , de forma que não a machuque, claro. Eu acabaria comigo se a machucasse um dia. Mas, não deixo de segurar firme, como meu jeito de mostrar que me preocupo. Agora estamos andando de mãos dadas. E meus dedos estão entrelaçados com os dela. Eu adoro isso, simplesmente adoro. Ela está sorrindo, que bonita.

Chegamos na festa. Só tem o Dan, Runo, Julie, Marucho, Shun, Alice e Billy. O salão é grande para caramba, mas só tem amigos íntimos na festa. A gente dançou e bebeu um pouco de refrigerante, até que os outros se afastaram um pouco e a Alice veio falar conosco. Chan ficou estranha, como se estivesse um pouco desconfortável com a presença dela.

Alice: Oi!

Joe e Chan Lee: Olá!

Alice: Chan Lee, espero que goste daqui.- ela disse sorrindo.- Oh, quase me esqueci! Tenho que ir pegar mais alguns copos. Tchau!- depois disso ela foi embora, e a Chan ficou com uma cara melhor.-

Pouco depois começou a música de balada e os outros foram dançar. Não pude deixar de notar o quão bem a Runo e o Dan estavam se dando, sem nenhuma discussão até agora. Já o Shun e o Billy ficaram conversando perto da mesa de salgados, eles não devem gostar muito de dançar. Que bom, porque eu não ia gostar de ter que ficar vendo a Chan e o Shun conversando e eu na platéia. Mas, Chan Lee não está bem, ela parece estar lembrando de alguma coisa um pouco dolorosa. Ah, claro! Ela já tinha me dito como o Fortress ficava com relação aos tipos de dança, ela deve estar lembrando dele.

Chan Lee: Joe, você sente falta da Wavern?- não esperava que ela fosse perguntar isso. Mas, vou ser sincero. Olho para ela e respondo.-

Joe: Sinto sim, a Wavern sempre vai ter um lugar nas minhas lembranças. Eu sempre guardo lugares para pessoas especiais como minha mãe, você...

Chan Lee: Eu... sou especial?- Eu não acredito que disse isso em voz alta! Que vergonha! To ficando vermelho! Viro o rosto para o outro lado para que ela não perceba. Ah! Quer saber? Já falei! Agora, eu vou ser sincero!

Joe: É claro que você é, Chan.- e sorri para ela. Ainda estava vermelho, ela sorriu também, outro sorriso lindo.

Chan Lee: Você também é muito especial para mim, Joe.- Depois ela ficou vermelha, e eu mais vermelho ainda. Em seguida, ela abaixou a cabeça um pouquinho, como se estivesse com vergonha. Eu já não me importava mais com nada naquele momento, tão feliz eu estava! Era demais! A vontade de ter ela mais para perto naquela hora, a vontade de rodeá-la com meus braços e ficar assim até Deus sabe quando! Eu simplesmente a abracei por trás, pela cintura, e a puxei para perto. Nós ficamos assim, vendo os outros dançarem. Aquilo era tudo que eu queria! Tê-la comigo! Eu nunca pensei que fosse me sentir tão feliz com um simples abraço! Claro, isso era porque eu estava abraçando a garota que eu amo mais que qualquer coisa!

A festa acabou lá para a meia-noite, então nós dormimos lá. Tinha quartos de hóspedes para caramba! Eu me despedi da Chan e fui dormir. Claro que, pensando na Chan, e tive uma noite ótima.

Quando amanheceu, todos nos levantamos, contamos piadas enquanto comíamos o café da manhã e depois eu e a Chan fomos embora. Não estávamos com vontade de voltar para casa, então ficamos dando umas voltas pela cidade. Eu mostrei para ela alguns lugares em que ela ainda não tinha ido, e depois nós pegamos uma trilha atrás do parque, onde dá para observar árvores e pássaros. Até que eu vi uma das flores mais bonitas que Wardington City tem, e mostrei para ela.

Joe: Olhe só essa flor, Chan. Ela é famosa por só dar nessa região.- eu disse apontando para uma flor laranja que parecia uma rosa, mas sem espinhos e que era um pouco mais comprida, que estava no final de um barranco-

Chan Lee: Oh, Joe, como ela é linda!- nós nos abaixamos para poder vê-la, mas a Chan tropeçou em um caule e começou a cair na direção do barranco. O barranco era alto demais! Mesmo a Chan não conseguiria fazer alguma acrobacia que impedisse a queda, ela já tinha até fechado os olhos para não ver o resto, mas eu não ia deixar isso acontecer! Não ia deixar ela se machucar! Envolvi meus braços ao redor dela e recuei alguns passos para trás até um local aonde achei que fosse seguro parar, porque tinha caído um pouco de terra com o tropeço dela e aquela borda poderia deslizar, mas o tempo todo eu fiquei segurando-a bem firme. Ela ficou de olhos fechados até eu dizer:

Joe: Tudo bem, Chan, pode abrir os olhos.- ela abriu e olhou para trás.

Aí, nós nos demos conta da nossa posição. Ainda estávamos abraçados e bem mais próximos que ontem. Mas, eu não queria soltá-la. Meus sentimentos estavam falando muito mais alto, tudo que eu queria era mostrar para ela o quanto eu a amava e nem pensei nas conseqüências. E foi isso que eu fiz. Eu acariciei o rosto dela com uma das minhas mãos e depois... tive a melhor sensação da minha vida. Eu e ela fechamos os olhos e os meus lábios roçaram os dela, primeiro de leve e depois com um pouco mais de pressão. Eu senti ela passar os braços dela ao redor da minha nuca e apertei mais forte a cintura dela. Não queríamos que esse momento acabasse, mas infelizmente tivemos que parar para respirar. Ficamos nos encarando bem vermelhos até que eu disse:

Joe: Eu amo você.- Dane-se o que acontecer a partir de agora! Eu tinha que dizer isso! Mesmo que isso me custe a amizade dela, eu tinha que botar isso para fora. Estava esperando que ela me desse um fora, e fiquei muito surpreso quando ela sorriu e disse:

Chan Lee: Eu amo você também.- não tenho palavras para descrever a felicidade que eu senti naquela hora, é muito mais do que eu jamais imaginei sentir um dia.-

Naquele dia, eu pedi ela em namoro, e ela aceitou. Ela me contou o quanto tinha pensado que eu não gostava dela e eu contei a mesma coisa e nós dois rimos e brincamos o resto da tarde. Daquele dia em diante, a minha vida foi bem mais do que eu sempre quis... ao lado da Chan, é claro.

---------------------------------x----------------------------------------------

Bom, é tudo que eu disse! A mesma história sobre outro ponto de vista.

Quem quiser comentar, qualquer tipo de review é bem-vindo! ^^

Agradeço a todos que lerem!

Tchau!


End file.
